Doing It Solo
by DestinyShiva
Summary: Quick light-hearted and smutty drabble including a horny Englishman and the private contents of his sock drawer. Penetrative masturbation, no pairings (though feel free to imagine).


**Just a little smutty drabble, nothing special~**

**It's Arthur in his private time alone. (No pairings, just him).**

* * *

Arthur was uncertain about this. It had been a long time since he had sex. A long time since he had had the time to think about it. But now that it was on his mind, there was no stopping him. He slid onto his bed and laid out on the covers, casting a paranoid look over to his doorway as if he expected someone to suddenly appear, checking that the door was completely shut. The curtains? Same. He was alone. Alone with nothing but his libido to keep him company.

Clothes fell off of him easily, and he immediately took a moment to love his naked figure. He did not like himself much physically. Mostly his face and the ugly scars littering his body from fights long past, but that didn't matter right now. If someone was making love to him, they did not care about those. They would just want to feel. Lose to passion. Arthur stroked his thigh, clumping handfuls of flesh and moaning and arching slowly as he did so, imagining someone kissing his neck as he craned it or grabbing his arse as he reached back and rubbed it too. He moved slowly against the sheets, hearing the shuffling sounds the fabric made as it rubbed against his skin softly.

He stopped. Breathe, consider. He bit his lip and wondered if he was ready for this. Meanwhile, a finger came back and rubbed him where he wanted it most. Gosh, if other people knew what joy he got simply from anal penetration they would never let him leave a bedside. Or at least, that was what he wanted to think now, as he felt himself getting hard and his mind ready for a little bit of attention.

He rubbed his hole, feeling the puckered entrance tight around that pad as he pushed just enough to be 'inside'. Arthur moaned softly, rolling almost onto his front, just enough to let his head lie on its side. Of course, he wouldn't dare do anything without proper lube. He brought his finger away and pulled his sock drawer open, searching for the bottle of lube he hit at the back. Condoms came with it as he drew the bottle of liquid out. The condoms were for later. He reached in against and pulled out a long, thick dildo. He had put it in there with sexual intentions before, but hadn't gotten around to anything yet. Not till now, at least.

It was pushed aside with the condoms. He squirted some of the transparent but lilac lubricant onto his fingers and brought the bottle back to his behind, squishing it till it splurted a healthy amount of lube onto his hole and surrounds. In a feverous rush to have some tension, he wriggled a finger in. Another joined quickly before he was soon fucking himself on them, rolling his hips back and letting his arse suck them right up. Scenarios filled his head of a lover, whoever, pushing him down - kissing his thighs before climbing over him and fingering him mercilessly till he came over and over again, though he didn't push for that. He wanted to move this along. As soon as he was lax enough, he supposed, he withdrew them, listening to the sticky sounds his body made as his wet fingers slid out of him.

Into the drawer. Tissue. He hastily wiped up his fingers because he didn't want to get them dirty on anything else. Once they were clean, he rolled back onto his front. The foil for the condoms was ripped in next to no time, and Arthur quickly slipped one over his hard cock. For no reason other than to keep the bedsheets clean. Another was slipped over the large dildo, and, itching with anticipation, Arthur squirted lubricant over the thing. Large quantities of it, till it was dripping with the stuff. Damn, perhaps he would have to change the bedsheets after all.

He thought of positioning. Finally he decided to go it like a man was taking him from behind. It helped with the image that someone was making love to him. Or just plain fucking him. He wasn't sure which. Arthur positioned himself while the dildo continued to drip, and he tried to think of a scenario as he positioned the dick-shaped object at his hole. What would it be this time? Someone pressing him down and calling him a slut as they filled his body with their huge, fulfiling cock? Or maybe a lover was kissing his shoulder and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they penetrate him and make pleasurable love?

The former.

He guided the dildo inside, feeling most of the lubricant become trapped on the entrance wall instead of coming in. Arthur's mouth cracked open as he let out a mewl, a silent scream of appreciation as the makeshift dick was a little uneasily pushed inside, stopping every so often as his tight entrance walls constricted around it. His eyelashes fluttered. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of being absolutely_ full_.

He loved this feeling. It was perfect. The stretching ache, the way it made his thighs shake, the burn it sent to the front of him were his penis bounced while he feverishly rutted against the dildo. He was fucking himself on it in next to no time, arse walls taking the foreign object over and over again as he slammed his hips back and forth. He did not move the hand that was holding the end of the toy. The toy slid in and out of his wet, slutty hole purely by the needy movements of his hips alone. His forehead was sweating with effort.

Arthur shouted out, groaning loudly in praise as he rose his head up, craning his neck as he balanced himself on one elbow and his shoulder, along with his knees. He did not stop till he could hear the bed creaking, and he continued even then. His orgasm came with a loud plea of enjoyment, pleading for more until he could feel the warm blast and ooze of the condom filling up.

He collapsed to the bed and let the toy stay there for a second as he got his breath back. Arthur rubbed his eyes with his, mostly, clean hands and panted uselessly into the bedsheets beneath him. Gosh yes, he would mutter, along with so many more words expressing his fulfillment. His arse constricted around the toy, pushing it out a little before he finally gained the energy and will to take it out. His body felt empty without it.

He always did feel empty without that feeling. The euphoria, the power and scent of sex. He cleaned up, removing and discarding of the condoms appropriately before wiping the toy carefully - all before collapsing on his bed, naked and empty, wondering when he would have the urge, the insatiable drive, to be so rough with himself again.


End file.
